


"You Liar, I forgive you."

by spoopykokichi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopykokichi/pseuds/spoopykokichi
Summary: basically forgiveness (im so sorry this is bad- its my first fanfic-)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 7





	"You Liar, I forgive you."

**Author's Note:**

> its bad <3 (first fanfic)

(this takes place in the killing game trial 4 i think after gonta was executed.)

  
  
  


“You’re alone Kokichi, and you always will be.”

  
  
  


Kokichi POV:

Those were one of the last words Saihara-Chan has ever said to me. He thinks i'm selfish. Really now.. He doesn’t know me. I feel horrible for what i've done, i guess he really isn’t a good detective. To see through my lies is quite hard, but for a detective?? IF YOU’RE A DETECTIVE YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO SEE SADNESS IN MY EYES!!... … ugh.. I need to calm down. But really, i feel so guilty but nobody knows that. Maybe i'm just an amazing liar!!!!... no that won’t help me feel better at all. Nothing will.

Shuichi POV:

Is Ouma-Kun that selfish?! He has the nerves to say he doesn’t care about how he just made Gonta get executed?! And manipulated him?! Could you be anymore rude. I did say something way too harsh to him though.. I didn’t mean it.. Ouma. How could you lie for a serious situation like this. 

Nobody POV:

Kokichi walked to his dorm and sobbed quietly in a closet. Shuichi walked past his dorm when he heard something. He knew how much he was mad at kokichi but yet he couldn’t leave him to get hurt.

*knocks on Kokichis door* “Kokichi??” ”hello?” Saihara says quietly. “Kokichi!” The detective speaks up. “C-Coming!!” Kokichi says loudly. *Kokichi opens the door revealing a tall boy with blue hair* “What was that noise Kokichi??” “Huh? What noise Saihara?? I thought you were mad at meee!!~” “Kokichi. Don’t change the subject. I'm still mad. I won’t stop being mad. But back to the point Ouma! What was that noise? Like… crying?” Saihara says sternly. “Uhmm.. You must be hearing things Shuichi!! I haven’t heard any noise!!! You can stroll along now emo detective!!” Kokichi says quite fast. “D-Did you say Shuichi?? Sorry i mean its okay im just not used to it from you. I’ll leave. Think about what you did at the trial. It was incredibly rude. I wont say Gonta died from you, but you definitely don't have my good word anymore.” The detective says while walking away from the door. *Kokichi closes the door gently* “REALLY had to remind me of that Saihara.” Kokichi says quite sadly 

Shuichi POV: 

I really wish kokichi would tell the truth. Life would have been so much easier- wait.. From his dorm.. It was definitely crying.. But i only saw him. Would that mean Kokichi.. Was the one crying? 

*Shuichi runs back to Kokichis dorm* 

“Hey Ouma?? Open up again..” Saihara said softly “ah? Again?~” “Ouma were you crying in the room? It had to be you.” “U-Uh no!!!” Kokichi said defensively 

“Kokichi. Please stop lying.” “FINE SAIHARA. ILL SAY IT THEN. YES I WAS CRYING, OH WHY? BECAUSE I FEEL GUILTY.. Guilty saihara guilty..” “Ou-... ma..? You felt.. Guilty?..” saihara said very quietly “yes Saihara. You understand? I feel.. Horrible.. Like i commit a crime.. I basically did saihara!!..” *Shuichi pushes kokichi on the floor and hugs him not so tight but quite loose* “ouma. Why didnt you say anything during the trial!!!” saihara said a bit loud “I cant ever let my mask fall!! But you.. You sir detective has done just that…” Ouma says quite disappointed “ glad i was. Im happy i know who you are. You should have showed your emotions.. At least around me………….Ouma. please never lie to me again.” “Nishshsi cant keep promises!!~ but.. Im happy you forgive me Mr. Detective!” “Ouma!” *hits kokichi in the arm* “You are so hard to read..” “I know!!!~~”


End file.
